Rise of the Guardians 2 wChapter 11!
by Tcp7462
Summary: A sequel to the original Rise of the Guardians with and added Chapter 11


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any one except my OCs. And FYI, Sandy talks for real and this is not the Marahute from Rescuers Down Under**_

Chapter 1: "Alright North this better be good." said Bunny as he came into the workshop. "Hey, Kangaroo how did you get here before me?" asked Jack as he landed. "Rack off ya bloody show pony!" scowled Bunny. "Enough you two!" shouted Tooth as she arrived. Then Sandy came. "North, what is it this time?!" Sandy asked irritated. "I know but this is serious." North replied. Then he turned to the others. "Pitch was at the pole again." "AGAIN?!" The others screamed. Then they saw Man in Moon. He cast a light on the floor and a shadow formed into Pitch. "It IS Pitch." Bunny said. "That little..." Jack said darkly. "Manny, what must we do?" asked North. Then a diamond appeared. "Uh, guys you know what this means?" Tooth asked. "He is choosing a new guardian." North said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Manny thinks we need help." explained Sandy. "I wonder who it will be" Bunny said. " Maybe the groundhog." Sandy said with a smirk. Bunny glared at him for saying that, then turned back to the crystal. "Please not the leprechaun." Jack chanted. Then above the crystal formed a young woman, in her teen years, who looked a lot like Jack, except she had a red panda on one shoulder and a macaw on the other. She wore brown pants and a yellow hoodie. She had long brown hair and carried a staff that looked exactly like Jack's."Jade Summers." North said amusingly. "I take it back. The leprechaun is fine." Jack complained. Tooth fist pumped happily. It would be nice to a have another girl in the family. Sandy gave an aproving smile. Bunny stared at the picture dreamily. He remembered the first time he saw her and had a huge crush on the summer spirit ever scince.

Flashback: He was running as fast as he could to get more paint. It was Earth Day. He then tripped on a rock. He went spinning and crashed his head into a tree. He looked at his surroundings. He was near a river. He then looked to see a Mountain Lion growling lowly and walking menacingly toward him. Then a young woman appeared, stepped in between them. "Tannah, easy girl! We do NOT go around harming innocent pookas, even if they are near Rusty." She scolded. He looked up to a branch to find a Red Panda sitting on the tree. He looked afraid. He looked back to the woman. He saw the big cat finally calmed down. She turned around and said, "Sorry, ol' Tannah is kinda protective of lil' Rusty." She then held out her hand and said, " The name's Summers. Jade Summers." He took her hand and shook it in a friendly handshake. "E. Aster Bunnymund. Bunny for short." He said. He looked at her and was mesmerized by her beauty. He was speechless. "I gotta go." he said. He then took off.

Reality: He then snapped out of it and said, "As long as she helps to protect the children, right mates?" Jack finally blew his top. "Jade Summers?! She doesn't care about children! All she does is melt ice and mess with my snow days. She is an irresponsible selfish-" North finished the boy's sentence by saying "Guardian." "Jade Summers is many things, but she is NOT a guardian" Jack huffed.

Chapter 2 Jade's POV: I was in Hawaii. As usual I was making it hot. "Now that was great." I said as I landed on top of a palm tree. I cupped my hands and made a trumpet call. I then saw Rusty, my red panda scurry up the trunk of the tree." I then saw Scarlet my Scarlet Macaw fly over. She landed on my shoulder. "Hey, Wind!" I said. The wind then started to blow in my face and whip my long brown hair around like a flag. That was Rusty's signal to get on my shoulder. "Take us to Burgess." I said. It then swooped me up into the air. Yeehaw!" I shouted happily. " Slow down, Jade I am gonna fall off!" Rusty said on my shoulder. "Would she let you fall off?!" Scarlet asked annoyed. I giggled happily as we arrived at the lake were my brother died. "Alright Jade. No Turning back now." I said to myself as I put my staff on a tree so the ice would not melt. I walked over to the spot where my brother died. "Hey, bro." I said as I moved a strand of my hair out of my face and bent down to sit on my knees. "I miss you down here." I said sadly. Then I got off the ice and grabbed my staff. "It is ok." said Rusty as he put a comforting paw on my shoulder. Scarlet flew over to me and nuzzled my cheek.I smiled sadly. But then I got the feeling we were being watched.

Bunny's POV: When me and Jack found her on the lake, we hid in some bushes. I took one look at her and she still looked as beautiful and serene as she was when I first met her. "What is she doing?" I asked Jack. "I haven't a clue." Jack said. Then he walked over to the shadows.

Jade's POV: "Hello pal." a voice behind me said. _Oh not him! Anyone but him! _I thought. I turned around to see none other than Jack Frost come out of the shadows. "Been a long time. 1799, I believe. Year without a winter wasn't it?" he said as he glared daggers at me. Rusty and Scarlet got on my shoulders, ready to attack if necessary. "You aren't still mad about that are ya?" I said as I smirked deviously and leaned on my staff. He narrowed his eyes as he said," yep but this is about something else. Bunny." Before I could react, me, Scarlet, and Rusty were shoved into a sack along with my staff. "Get us outta here!" I shouted.

Chapter 3 Jack's POV: "Get us outta here!" she shouted. "You comin'?" Bunny asked as he opened a tunnel. "No thanks. I will go by snow globe." I said as I pulled it out, smashed it, and went through the portal.

Bunny's POV: "Suit yourself." I said. Then I dropped the bag into the tunnel and went in after it.

Jade's POV: I was screaming my head off. Then we stopped. I peaked out of the bag cautiously. "There she is. Jade Summers." a man said. I recognized him as North. "wow." I said barely above a whisper. Then Rusty and Scarlet got out along with me. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together." I said as I picked up my staff and stood up. "Five." Said Jack. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about the tunnel thing, Sheila." Bunny, who was beside Jack said shyly. " It's ok. I've had worse things happen to me, Bunny." I replied. "I guess you know Bunny." North said. We both nodded. Rusty jumped off my shoulder, went to Bunny's, nuzzled into his fur, and went back onto mine. "Obviously he remembers you." I said holding back a giggle. " Good to see you again." Bunny said. "You too" I replied. "And this is Tooth and Sandy." North added. I waved hello. "These are my animals, Scarlet and Rusty." I said gesturing to the animals who were hiding shyly behind my leg. "So why am I here?" I asked."why? I will tell you why. Because now you are a Guardian!" North announced. Then elves played music and G fell down from the ceiling. I slammed my staff on the floor. "I am NOT ready for this!" I said. "How about we think it over back home?" Rusty suggested. "OK." I said. "So how do we get there?" Bunny asked. "Simple." I said. Then I whistled and said " We take Marahute." Then I saw her in front of the window. "Who is Marahute?" Jack and Bunny asked. I smirked because if they turned around they would be looking right at her. "Turn around" I said. They did, screamed, and hid behind me. "That is Marahute." I said. "Marahute. Meet us on the roof." I said. "Yes ma'am!" Marahute said as she flew up. " Come on." I said as I walked off to the roof. Soon the others followed.

Chapter 4 Jade's POV:When we got there, the only one able to keep up with me was Bunny. Everyone was on except Jack. "Jack what are you waiting for?" I asked annoyed. "I think my snow globe might be faster and uh, safer." He said as he started to walk away. I scoffed and grabbed him by the hood."Get on!" I yelled as I threw him on."Buckle up." I added."Where are the dang seat belts?" Jack asked. "That was an expression." I replied with a devious smirk. Bunny chuckled. Our eyes met for a moment, but I looked away, my cheeks red as cherries. "We ready?" I asked. "Yep" Marahute replied. Then I whispered to her to dive down. When she did, Jack screamed his head off. "We are gonna die!" he Marahute pulled up. "Hey, Jack check out this view." Said Bunny as I came over to them. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he fell off. Me and Jack leaned over the tail feathers and saw him sitting smugly in Marahute foot. "Aw you do care." he said to Jack. "Knock it off ya dumb bozo." Jack said angrily as he walked away from us. I chuckled at the look on his face and looked back down at Bunny.

Bunny's POV:"want to join me down here?" I offered. "Sure." Jade replied as she sat next to me. "So how long have you known Jack?" she asked, looking down at the snow. "Ever since the blizzard of '68." I replied. She chuckled softly. "So do you live in Australia?" she asked. "How did you know?" I asked. "I could tell from the accent." she replied. "Do you live in Australia too?" I asked. "Yep that is were the sanctuary is deep in the mountains, unlike your warren wich is under ground." She said. "How did you know." I asked. " Iended up down there once." she explained sheepishly. Then we arrived at the entrance. "Welcome to the sanctuary." She said proudly as she opened the leaf curtains.

Chapter 5 Jade's POV: When I opened the entrance, everyone walked in and was awestruck. Then Rusty yelled " Feline and Hound incoming!" Before anyone could react, I was knocked down by Speedah my Cheetah, Silver my wolf, Dingers my Dingo, and Tannah my Mountain Lion. They started licking my face happily. "Get offa me ya mongrels!" I said teasingly. I started to introduce them to the guardians when Dingers saw Jack and growled, "what is HE doing here?" Then all chaos broke loose. I slammed my staff on the ground getting the animals' attention. "Attention!" I yelled like a drill Sergeant. Everyone got in a line and stood up tall for they knew if they moved, they would be dead meat. "Now as long as Jack is in the sanctuary, he will not be harmed. Am I clear?" I said. They all nodded. "Now status report on Pitch." I said. "Nothing to report." Silver said with a nervous smile. "Alright what happened while I was gone?" I asked knowing by the smile that she was hiding something from me. Then two kids came out from behind Tannah and I recognized them as Jamie and Sophie. "Who are you?" asked Jamie to me. "Question. How come they can see you?" Jack asked. _No turning back now_ I thought. "Because I am their mother." I replied. "WHAT?!" the five guardians yelled. I then told them the story of how I had to give them up.

Chapter 6 Jade's POV: "Wow that must have been a world of hurt." Jack said once I finished. By the time I finished, every one was near tears. Even my animals and they had heard this story many times before. Even I was choked up by the end of it. "So you guys want a tour." I offered. "Sure" Bunny said happily.

Bunny's POV: "And this is my place." Jade said as we went into a tree hollow at the bottom of the biggest tree in the sanctuary. "As you can see, there are some hammocks for you to sleep in." she added. Then all of us got in a hammock. I got in the one closest to Jade's hammock.

Jade's POV: When Bunny got in the hammock closest to mine, I blushed like crazy. "Good night." we all said to each other. I fell asleep, but had my least favorite dream of all.

In Jade's dream: "Jack. I'm scared." I said as the ice cracked from beneath me. My dear brother gave me a comforting smile and told me " I know but you not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." "No we're not!" I replied. "Would I trick you?" He asked. "Yes you always play tricks!" I whimpered. He did and both of us knew it. "I know but not this time. I promise. I promise. You have to believe in me." He said softly. I looked at him and he said, "Ya wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch like we play every day." I felt a small smile appear on my face. "It's as easy as one," he took a step and the ice cracked again, making me flinch. He winced, and took another step."Two." He said as he pretended to fall over, making me laugh. "Three" he said as he got to the thicker ice. "Now you try." He said. I took a small step. "One." he said. I took another step and was sure the ice was gonna crack from under me any second. "Two." He murmured. "Three." He said as he used his shepherd's staff to drag me away at the last second. I skidded across the ice and looked up. We both smiled at each other. Then the ice Jack was on broke under his weight. "JACK!" I screamed as he fell in.

In reality: "AHHH!" I screamed as I shot open my eyes and fell out of my hammock. "Man, I hate that dream. " I murmured as I put a hand on my chest. Then I realized no one was in the room. I decided to start looking in the kitchen.I then saw a sight I will never forget. I had to bite my lip and cover my mouth with both of my hands to keep from dying of laughter. Bunny was wearing my apron, trying and failing to cook eggs, pancakes, and bacon, and Jack was sprawled over his shoulders like a scarf and they were in a very heated argument over whether or not the food was burnt. Sandy and North were arguing over how the toaster worked. Tooth was giving out orders to her mini-fairies. Everyone else was at the table watching in amusement. I tapped my staff twice on the doorway to make my presence known. The four cookers looked at me and looked like a deer looking at headlights. "Good morning Jade." Jack said. "We made ya breakfast." Bunny said as he held up a plate with burnt eggs on it."CAN YOU SHOW US HOW THE STUPID TOASTER WORKS?!" North yelled. I flew over to the toaster and pushed the lever down. Then I hovered over to Jack and Bunny to help. "How long have you been at this?" I asked. "Three hours." replied Bunny. I chuckled sadly. "Did you have the nightmare again?" Scarlet asked. I nodded. "What nightmare?" Jack asked. "Every now and then I have a nightmare about my brother's death. It is like I'm reliving the moment." I explained sadly. Then Jack did something only my brother would do. He put a hand on my shoulder and softly said, "There there Jay-Jay. You're ok." "Jack? You mean you…" I trailed off. "Yep." He replied. I could barely contain my happiness as I hugged him, because I was finally with my brother.

Chapter 7 Jade's POV: " Well, I am off for a walk. Anyone want to come with?" I asked as I got up from the table. "I would like to." Bunny said. I smiled. Then we were off.

Tooth's POV: "Alright I need your guys' help." North said to me, Jamie, Sophie, Jack, and Sandy. "With what?" I asked. "Those two are perfect for each madly in love must get them together." North said. "Oh no. I am NOT letting my sister date the Easter alone marry him." Jack said realizing who North was talking about. I suddenly got an idea. "Jack I have hidden a heater on your lake. Unless you help us, it will remain there forever." I lied. "I am in." Jack said we followed Bunny and Jade to try to get them together.

Bunny's POV: "Try ta get me Jade!" I yelled behind me. We were playing tag. She was it and she was literally on my tail. I ran and ran until she popped up in front of me out of nowhere, hands behind her back and a big smile on her face. I skidded to a stop. I then realized we were nose to nose. She then kissed me square on the nose. Then she zoomed off and yelled "try ta get me fluffles!" I raced after her. After a while, we decided to walk to the river to go fishing. We were on our way there when I asked "So why did you kiss my nose." "Let's just call that a playful prank to stun you." she replied, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Look there it is." she said as she waded in. I waded in after her. Once I learned the basics, a fish came up. I tried to catch it, but fell in the river. I shot up, drenched. "You ok?" Jade asked trying not to giggle at my mistake. "Yep." I replied. Then she made the same mistake. I chuckled as she got up and blushed.

North's POV: We climbed into a tree so they would not see us. Then we saw a sight, and it meant that they did our job for us. They were playing in the water happily. Every time Bunny would splash her, she would squeal happily and do a humpback whale dive, drenching him in water, then she would come up and giggle, and the same would keep happening. "well our work here is done." I said. "Yep." the others said. Then we went back to do some karaoke.

Chapter 8 Jade's POV: Me and Bunny had tons of fun playing in the water. His face was so cute when I came up. Wait did I just call him cute? No I went down that path of naieveness long ago. I can't go down it and get hurt again. "You ok?" Bunny said. "Yeah I'm fine." I lied. Then as we entered my tree, we saw the most disturbing sight ever. Jack got the karaoke machine out without realizing he was only wearing his underpants as he sang Walk the Dinosaur by Queen Latifah. He turned around saw us staring at him and said" You saw nothing." We slowly nodded as he put his clothes back on. "So you want to sing?" Jack offered as he held out the microphone to me. "Sure." I said as I took it in my hand. Jack sat next to Tooth and put his arm around her. "Must you always point out that you two are married and I am not?" Bunny asked annoyed. "Yep." Tooth and Jack said at the same time. I then began to sing Let It Grow by Ester dean. When I finished singing everyone gawked at me. After we had dinner, I went to the top of my tree. There was no dening it. I was in love with E. Aster Bunnymund. I then decided to write a song about it. "Watchya doin'?" Bunny said. "Writing a song." I replied. He looked at me confused. "whenever I feel a certain emotion I go up here to write a song about it and sing it. " I explained. "Moon's beautiful tonight isn't it?" he said as he looked at the moon. "Yes. It is." I replied. "So could I hear your song?" he asked. Then he slapped his paws over his mouth. "Sorry. I'll respect your privacy." he said. "It's ok and yes I will sing it for you." I replied trying not to laugh.I then sang, "**Love always comes as a surprise you don't need to close your eyes 'cause soon you'll recognize its colors life, well it always has a twist something new that can't be missed and you know I can't resist this feeling I used to feel so far from home I thought all hope had flown just a dreamer on my own and I know life's complicated and we have to try to find our own future with you at my side we can all work together to build something new I know you can see it let's make it come true." **"wow that is really good." he said once I finished( credits go to Peter Asher). Then we looked at each other and he leaned forward. I didn't know why but I leaned forward too. "Hey mom, Jamie and Sophie want you to sing a lullaby for them." Jack said. I gave Bunny an apologetic smile and reluctantly left his side.

Chapter 9 Bunny's POV: We were just about to kiss when Jack just HAD to come up. When she left, I glared at him and said" You did that on purpose did you?" Jack smirked and said "Yeah but they did want a lullaby." I rolled my eyes and went back down with him."Please?" Sophie asked when I came in. "No." Jade said. Then Jamie smirked and said "mom you remember how we used to wake you up? Because if you don't sing us the lullaby right now we will do it to you in the morning." Jade froze as she walked over to her hammock and said," Hey I got an idea why don't I sing you the lullaby.?" as she sat on their bed. **Oh the waves roll low and the waves roll high and so it goes, **she sang as she tucked them in. I smiled fondly at the sight. **Under a bright blue endless sky, **she sang. **Waves try to measure the days that we treasure, **she sang as she kissed Sophie's cheek . **Wave hello and wave goodbye, **she finished as they fell asleep( I don't know who sings this song so I will just say credits go to Disney.). She then flew over to her hammock and sat on the edge. She noticed me standing at the entrance and said, "Oh I didn't notice you standing there." "It's ok." I said as I smiled and sat next to her. "Want to go back up?" I offered. "Sure." she replied. We then went back up to the top of the tree. "Why do you always wear your hair down?" I asked after 6 minutes of awkward silence. "I just do." she replied. I then put her hair in a low ponytail. When she looked at me, I was stunned. Her eyes were like jades and they were filled with peace and calmness. "Woah…" I said. "Woah what?" she asked softly. "Your eyes are like jades." I said, still highly amazed. "ahem." a voice said. We looked to see Jack staring at us. He had his arms crossed and he did not look amused at all. He pointed at his little sister. "You. In bed. Now." he said. She went down and I followed her. We said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Chapter 10 Pitch's POV: I knew I had to get there fast if I wanted help. If anyone could help it was her. I hope she forgives me for all the times I tried to take over her sanctuary. I then saw a herd of kangaroos resting for the night. I knew I was close. I then pushed on, as tired and ragged as I was, to Jade's sanctuary.

Chapter 11 Jade's POV: We were getting ready for the day and I was in my bathroom. I then realized my hair was down. I decided to take Bunny's advice and put it in a low ponytail. I then looked at myself in the mirror and was stunned. Bunny was right. It did bring out my eyes. "Hey you done in there?" Jack asked. I nodded. We then went to my secret place.

Jack's POV: We went to a building in the trunk of the tree. It was 50 feet up. "Now remember you must not tell a soul about this." said my sister as she walked over to a door. "Or…" I trailed off. "Or else." she said ominously. Baby Tooth must have been scared because she flew over to my shoulder. I stroked her head feathers to sooth her. She then opened the door. We walked into a room that looked like North's workshop.

Bunny's POV: "What is this place?" I asked. "My workshop." Jade replied. "I create new animals here." she added. Me and Jack saw a journal on a shelf. "What is this?" I asked, picking it up in my paws. "My journal. I draw ideas for new animals in there. Then I create them." Jade replied. We looked through it and didn't see 7 certain animals. "Where are…?" Jack trailed off. "They died and became immortal the same time as me." she explained knowing who Jack was talking about. "How do you create them?" I asked. "Watch this. " she said. Me and Jack turned around and saw her make a kitten out of sand. She then touched it. The sand dissolved and the kitten came to life. She touched it again. It was back in its sand model."That is how." she said. "Jade, Pitch is at the entrance." Rusty said coming into the workshop. We all got our weapons and prepared for battle.

Chapter 12 Jade's POV: "You want us to help you?" I asked. "Yes." Pitch said. "Alright. Come to my office." I said. Just when me and Pitch started to walk to my office, Bunny stood in my path. "Are you crazy?! Doing this just isn't cricket." he said as he held me by my forearms and looked me in the eye. "Trust me. I know what I am doing." I replied gently, but firmly. He then let go and then me and Pitch walked over to my office. When we got there I closed the door. "So, can you help me." he asked. "Me? Help? You the boogeyman?" I asked shocked. "Yeah, why not?" he asked. All right, time for my southern accent to kick in (It comes from my mom). "Sure why not? And when the sun's down we can all go pyle on ol' Nighty and go skinny-dippin' down at the ol' crik back home. 'Cause today's crazy idea day." I said sarcastically. Then the door opened." Jade, kitu mbaya na duniani!" Speedah said worriedly( Swahili for 'Jade, something's wrong with the globe!). "The Globe?" I asked confused. We walked over to the main control room. It looked a lot like North's control room. The Globe was like North's, but it did not have human believers. The control room, as usual, was filled with raccoons. The only thing different was the Guardians were also in the control room. They looked worried also. "Shoo with your spikey fur. Why are you always under foot?" I said annoyed as I shooed the racoons out of my path. At the panel was all my main animals. Including my black furred mare, Midnight. I then saw that some of the lights were going out.


End file.
